Once More, with Feelings
by starstruck94
Summary: One-shot. Eric's P.O.V, there isn't really a plot to this story, it's just a fluffy bit of fun!


**A/N: I don't own any of the Southern Vampire characters… If I did, I'd have some interesting plans for Eric Northman, that's for sure.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Lover, you had better stop dancing like that. It does strange things to—"  
"The vermin?" Pam interjected. Had I been myself, I would have laughed. Or sniggered. Or silently look amused. However, this new edition Eric (complete with feelings!) was dissatisfied. My Lover does not like her fellow humans being referred to as 'Vermin' (even if that is the case). Pam quickly fled, as if I was coming after her with my club. Oh, my child was funny. Sookie, also enjoying Pams discomfort laughed merrily, dressed in a strawberry pink sundress, like my own little human dessert. I ran my hand along her cheek (and saw her register the envious thoughts of the fangbangers) and kissed her lightly. She gazed at me, happiness seeping through the bond.  
Note to self: I must make sure not to eat this one in just one sitting— maybe spread it out over a lifetime? Hmm…

"Excuse me, Mr. Northman, but did I give you permission to violate me so? In _public_ no less! Now sir, what're the neighbours gonna think?" she trilled in her Southern Belle manner. The fangbangers looked on, agog.  
"Sookie Stackhouse, has no one told you?" I teased.  
"Told me what?"

"Oh… Never mind, it's nothing _terribly_ important," I said, grinning at her curious and annoyed expression.  
"Eric, you have a caller," Pam sounded irritated. _The fairy has a request, _she shared mentally.

I take hold of the phone and excuse myself to my Lover. She feels suspicious now (even if we didn't share a bond, I could tell. She is giving me the… what is it again? Oh, yes. "The Evils") and is following me to my office.  
Pam is stretched out like a cat on my sofa, and makes room for Sookie. My Child might have a 'thing' for my Lover. I almost feel sorry for her. I do not think Sookie will return her affections. She has a gracious plenty to deal with, as is.

"Vampire, I want to arrange a gift to my granddaughter. I want this to be a surprise. Can I count on you?" Niall began, in his strange otherworldly voice.  
"What will I get in return, fairy?" Standard business protocol. You don't get something for nothing.  
"My only offer is, if the time arises and her life is in danger; I will not kill you if you turn her." Oh! What a pleasant surprise. Fairies despise us (we find them delectable). Unless very powerful, like Niall, fairies do not come into contact with vampires.  
"Will you still see her, if that event occurs?" I asked, in spite of myself. Sookie is still shooting me "The Evils". She looks like she sucked on a lemon (and obviously isn't paying attention to my exchange with her grandfather. Pam is giving her a massage. My Child is testing my good will.)

"Vampire, that was never in question. Now do you accept?"

"Yes, I will see what I can do," I said shortly, and hung up. The Fairy will not mind my rudeness.

"Barn, vill du ligga med henne? Om jag ger dig lov?" I asked coolly. Pamela laughed heartily at my inconspicuousness.

"Det beror på. Tillåter ni det?" She asked. Vixen. She should know I do not share.

"I dina drömmar, barn!" I retorted, angrily. Unable to control myself, my fangs slide out. My Child laughs again.

"You guys should really come with captions. Didn't your mama ever tell you two it's rude to have a private conversation when there's company?" Sookie interrupted.

Pam laughed again and left my office. I noticed she did not refrain from patting Sookie's rear. With lightning speed, I placed both my hands on her delightfully soft, warm ass and squeezed, claiming my territory, like the Viking-Warrior I am.  
"This is mine." I said, roughly, pushing myself against her. She laughed breathlessly as she is kissing up my neck, nipping, a little. How did I live before this? Oh silly me, I didn't.  
"Tempting a vampire, Lover, is not a thing you do lightly…" I breathed against her soft fragrant neck.  
"I'm terribly sorry, I'll never do it again…" Sookie said breathlessly, popping my shirt buttons open. I gasped as her lips (and teeth) found my nipple. Her hands were somewhere in the vicinity of my ass.  
"Never say that again!" I growled against her, just as I entered paradise.

I spent the next two hours showing her what happens when a Vampire falls in love with you.

* * *

  
We were on my couch (my leather desk chair interfered with our pace), her head on my chest. Her blonde hair that was so like my own was sticking to her back.

"Eric," Sookie whispered, "What did Niall have to say to you?"

Note to self: Buy her something beautiful for her hair. An emerald hair clip? No… A sapphire clip to match her eyes.  
Also, note to self: Never underestimate her hearing.

I must find a way to hide the truth from her without truly lying. The bond is like an internal lie detector. Not that I ever experienced that. Much too dead for a heartbeat.

"Eric, you suck at faking sleep. You look dead when you're asleep not like a cat that ate the canary!"  
"Didn't I, though?" I laughed against her hair.  
"I will find out you know. You seem to be in the habit of keeping secrets from me," she murmured.

I chuckled, lightly. Silly girl. You would think, that a telepath—no, a _bonded_ telepath would be more atune to my feelings. Can't she tell? Did I not prove it to her just now?

I guess I will just have to marry her.  
I wonder what she'll say…  
_Eric, _Pam's internal voice called gaily, _you are too much! Are you afraid she'll say no?  
__I am certain that she will surprise me_._ Hon har stulit mitt hjärta, _I replied. Sookie had fallen into a light sleep whilst I had my exchange with Pam. My silence must have lulled her to slumber.

_Hon måste vara en stor tjuv, _Pam said, lightly.

My Lover, the thief of my heart…  
I smiled into her golden hair at the thought.

**FIN

* * *

**

Swedish translations:

Barn, vill du ligga med henne? Om jag ger dig lov?  
(My Child, would you sleep with her? If I allowed you?)

Det beror på. Tillåter ni det?  
(That depends. Do you allow it?)

I dina drömmar, barn.  
(In your dreams, Child.)

Hon har stulit mitt hjärta.  
(She has stolen my heart).

Hon måste vara en stor tjuv.

(She must be a great thief.)

Sorry if I offended anyone out there with my appalling Swedish: I got the translations from Google so they probably mean something totally different! Thanks for reading!


End file.
